


Remy Takes a Hit

by weshouldfondue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshouldfondue/pseuds/weshouldfondue
Summary: Remy takes a hit, the team bonds.





	Remy Takes a Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Praying to every fanfic god this format works. Typed this all up on my phone so if there are any issues please tell me so I can fix! Enjoy!

It was supposed to be routine. In and out, save the day, get the Thing, do a victory dance, head back to the Berg for celebratory strombolis. 

And it was routine. Until Remy had three inches of metal pipe sticking out of his thigh. 

"Uh, guys?" squeaks Remy, clutching at his leg as blood-oh goooood that's a lot of blood, huh- gushed out from the wound. "I know you're busy and I don't wanna alarm you. But I think I just got turned into a popsicle? A boy-sicle? A boy-kebab? Uh," he rambles on and grabs at the growing red stain on his pant leg.

Nadiya is there before he can blink, dark brown eyes studying him in a- panic? as she morphs her left arm into a sweet looking tourniquet. 

Still in the heat of battle, Kardala actually _growls_ , glowing as energy crackles around her in rage. The smell of o-zone permeates the air, almost overpowering the metallic tang of blood. 

"You have hurt our Jumping Boy," snarls Kardala. 

"Springheel," Remy whimpers, as Nadiya tightens the tourniquet. 

Lightning and wind howls in a swirling torrent of sound and power and above it Kardala yells, "NO ONE TOUCHES OUR BOY."

After that things get- fuzzy. 

There's more thunder, Nadiya's soft voice, Kardala's not-so-soft voice. He's being lifted and moved and- darkness.

Eventually, Remy comes to. The familiar spray of water around them as their wave skimmer makes it's way across the Gulf. A rough patch of waves jolts him, moving his leg and-wow, yeah, that hurt. He groans in pain, burrowing deeper against the furry muscle-y wall he's laying against. 

His senses coming back to him one at a time, he realizes he's covered in a thick white cloak, the fur trim tickling his nose and smelling of the now familiar bite of atmosphere. 

Oh god. Muscle wall. White cloak. 

"THE LITTLE MAN AWAKENS."

Remy groans again, wishing the Gulf would just swallow him whole as he realizes he's being cradled like a little baby in the strong hold of Kardala. 

"Kill me," he whines, accepting his fate and slumping deeper in her arms. 

Kardala booms a great laugh, jostling him painfully as she whips her head back to the heavens. 

"WORRY NOT, CHRISTOPHER. All will be well. Your healers will make quick work of your wounds and then we may celebrate our victory with a feast of strombolis!"

"Just don't move your leg right now," comes the terse voice of Nadiya, and he cranes his neck around the fur trim of Kardala's cloak to see her hunching over his leg, arm bent at unfathomable angles to maintain the tourniquet form she has wrapped around his upper thigh. She looks- tense. Tenser than usual. 

Well, Remy can't have that. 

"Do you think I'll get workman's comp for this? Hey, Kardala," Remy peers up, "Can you ask Irene if I get workman's comp for this?"

Kardala pats his head not unlike one would a small dog. "Irene says there will be fields of these 'comps' for you, battle brother."

"Well, I don't think she said _that_."

"I'm certain she did."

"This isn't a goof, Remy," Nadiya snaps, the tourniquet somehow squeezing even tighter and- ow yeah there was the pain. 

"You could have died! You're still not out of the danger zone yet."

Remy opens his mouth, but is cut off. 

"One single Top Gun joke and you can swim back."

"Yes, m'am," he meeps. 

"Don't do this again," she huffs, looking ahead as the Berg appears as a speck on the horizon. "We _need_ you, sadly and literally. This is all for naught if we can't stick together."

"Aw, Nads, were you worried about me?"

"I'm throwing you overboard."

A large hand grasps his shoulder warmly, and Remy looks back up into the smiling face of Kardala. In some ways it seems to mirror the soft smile of Irene, and Remy feels his cheeks warm at the sincerity in it.

"The demon is right, Christopher. Take caution, and try not to step heedlessly into danger again. We are brothers in arms, but Kardala is strong. She can take the hit."

"Uh, thanks? I think?"

"Think nothing of it! You are strong of heart, young Christopher, but in body you are small, weak, and flabby."

"YUP GOT IT THANKS KARDALA."

"We're almost there," Nadiya says, cutting off any further mockery and the next few hours are a blur of making it back to base, getting rushed into surgery to remove the pipe, and finally waking up in an infirmary bed, leg raised up high with miles of bandages wrapped thick around his thigh.

"Stromboli?"

Remy blinks away the grogginess cloying at him and turns his head with monumental effort, finding Irene sitting at his bed side, a Stromboli in hand and her comforting soft smile in place. 

"Um."

"They said you'll probably be too tired to eat. But uh," she chuckles, "Kardala was worried you might be hungry anyway? And, well," she gestures with a small hand and there on the table next to him is a large pyramid of strombolis. 

"Wow that's," Remy blinks, his jaw feeling like he's moving it through sludge, "weirdly sweet of her."

"Mhm. She can be sometimes, in her own way." She nervously fiddles with her cardigan, a soft mousey brown color that radiates Comfort and Irene. "Remy-"

"Irene-" they speak at the same time, laughing quietly as Irene motions for him to go first. 

"Are you okay?"

Irene bites her lip, glancing down for a moment, before looking up with a fierceness that startles Remy in it's near likeness to Kardala. "Don't do that again. You- you dove in front of that pipe so it wouldn't hit Kardala- so it wouldn't hit me."

Remy didn't know how to reply to that. 

"I- Kardala... We. Can take hits like that, Remy. And it's not to say you're weak, or-or you're not capable. But we need you. We like you. Not just Kardala and I, Nadiya's been worried sick." Irene sniffs, tears forming in her eyes and aw MAN Remy you made her cry you garbage boy stink man, "You're our friend. Please don't dive into danger anymore."

"You're my friends too, I just," Remy stares at the bandages covering his leg. "I guess I'm just not used to being part of a team? I. Always feel like I need to protect everyone around me. It's hard to have it go the other way around I guess."

Irene rubs at her eyes before standing, brushing at her slacks, then giving his shoulder a soft squeeze with her small hand. "You're not alone in this. We're right beside you in everything we do." She removes her hand, making her way around the table of food toward the exit. "I'm going to go take a rest and eat, you should do the same. I'll come back later with Nadiya so Kardala can see how you're doing."

Remy smiles, feeling his heart warm in a way he's never experienced before. "Sounds good, 'rene."

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a flesh wound, Remy will be up doing sweet flips soon. (Also I'm extremely not a doctor I have no idea how long you can use a tourniquet or if it would work in this situation.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you would like to see what I'm up to I'm on twitter @weshouldfondue 
> 
> ❤


End file.
